


Ayewards Internship

by sinkauli



Category: Magids Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Unicorns, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: You had one job, Maree.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Ayewards Internship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicleeblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicleeblair/gifts).



"Ah, you're here. Maree Mallory, right? I've put the patient in the field for you."

"But that's a--"

"Mare. She's sick. You're a vet. What's the problem?"

"Sorry, I don't think I qualify."

"Do you have any religious objections?"

"Religious? No, not that, it's just that-- Where I come from-- Let me put it like this, horses with horns where I come from are, well, mythical. Only certain people can touch them. People who have never-- Oh, drat it."

"You just have to be careful not to get in front of her. Or behind her either, those hooves are sharp."


End file.
